I love her
by TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: Jellal hates the way Ichiya is always hitting on Erza. The way he smells her perfume, frustrates him. Set in ova 5.


He glared at the short man in front of him. The man was too forward and he wanted him to learn the meaning of no. Everyone could see that she was not interested in the small troll but yet he carried on like he was some sort of human. Only his three followers saw him as a god. Others found him creepy, disturbing and much like a troll.

He wanted to punch Ichiya in the face but it would bring up too much suspicion as he was in love with Ichiya's 'girlfriend'. It would be too childish to say that since he saw her first, he was the one to claim her.

"What are you thinking about, man?" Jellal just glared at him through his mask.

'Ways to shut you up.' He thought to himself. "Nothing at all." He finally answered. The ruby faced man didn't like his answer and kept prodding him to get something out of him. "I'm wondering how my fiancée is doing, that's all." With that Jellal walked away from the man. He moved quickly so that Ichiya wouldn't follow him. He would probably punch the clean troll in the face.

He hated the way he treated women. He wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't know about personal space and talking about ladies sweet perfume was just weird.

* * *

"Je- Mystogan!" He turned around to see Ezra waving at him while smiling. She slowly walked up to him with a blush on her face. He was glad he went swimming on his own. He could spend time with Erza while acting as Mytogan.

"Hey, Erza," he gladly replied back to her. It was hard to believe that both of them had went through a lot when they were much younger. They didn't even show the hell they had gone through. She smiled all the time and because of the hell she went through, she became a much stronger wizard. After Zeref had left his mind, he too changed because of hell. He became part of a guild to destroy dark guilds. They both suffered pain and loss. The scars were no longer visable.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as she sits by the pool edge, dipping her feet in the cold water. He slowly walks over to her from the water and stands in front of her.

"I was chasing a dark guild member and I ended up here. What about you?"

"Just relaxing but knowing Ichiya is here, I'm finding it hard to," She answers him honestly. He pulled himself out the water and sat right beside her.

"Last time I saw Ichiya was with Natsu. They were by the pool bar," Erza sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. He was shocked at her actions. He moved in closer to her and placed a hand on the shoulder furtherest from him.

"He is a little creepy, I will tell you that," Erza just smiled at his words.

The two were sitting chatting about life. Jellal mainly talked about the 7 years she had missed out on. He mentioned how the whole magic community mourned them when they were pronounced 'dead'. She felt happy that their guild meant so much to others. He didn't tell her how upset he had been once he had found out.

"So, what has been up since you came back?"

"Two of my guild mates got married and had a child, a guild mate became fatter. I went back to Akane beach to train. Fought a lot of dark wizards, the usual." He smiled at how she told him about her guild mates. He was happy that she had found herself a loving family who deeply care for her.

They heard heavy footsteps behind. She peeked over her shoulder and saw it was Ichiya running towards her, in his swimming briefs. They weren't pleasant to the eye. Erza froze in the spot. A deep chill ran down her spine. The ends of her hair froze on it ends. Jellal noticed her reaction, stood up and dragged Erza away form her. He was blushing that their hands hand interlinked with each other's.

Her hands were soft and warm. He could feel the scars where she had been in a fight. If they had met in an ordinary place, he would have swore to protect her so she wouldn't have to fight and ruin her delicate skin but they didn't. He knew he didn't deserve her after kidnapping her and trying to force her into a lacrima but still she forgave him for all his wrong deeds.

* * *

They were behind one of the water slides. There were so many that Ichiya couldn't possibly find her. Erza and Jellal looked down at the same time then looked back at the other. Both of them had a deep blush on their faces. They released their hands and looked away from each other.

"S-s-sorry, I wasn't paying any attention," he apologised to her. Erza was still blushing. Her face was nearly matching the colour of her hair.

"N-no, it's alright, you don't need to apologise." She peeked over shoulder to see that he was doing the same thing. She just laughed to dismiss her embarrassment. Jellal began to laugh along with her. He watched as her laugh showed her perfect smile. Her teeth her so white that snow would be ashamed. Her lips were so plump that he couldn't resist but he managed to control himself.

After a while of hiding from Ichiya, they began to walk around with one another. They were right beside each other as they walked past her guild mates. They waved at her and left her alone with Jellal. Before they would have crushed him to the ground but after the Nirvana incident, Erza had explained that he was a different man. He had helped Natsu with Zero. Jellal was the one to help them catch up on their powers for the 7 year gap.

"I have to ask, what was it like meeting the darkest dragon of all time?" He saw that Erza was nervous telling him. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

"It was frighting. At first we were going to run back to the ship and desert our master but none of us could do that. We stayed back to fight it but none of our attacks worked. It wasn't even using its whole power when we were doing the best that we could. We all lost hope, that was the scariest part. We were weakless against it," Jellal placed a hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed her it. It was the the best way to calm her down.

"Sorry for asking, I was just curious."

"It's fine. It's not the best experience in our lives."

* * *

They sat by the bar when Erza felt her blood run cold. When she turned round she saw that Ichiya had stolen her arm and was busy sniffing her limb. She tried her best to free herself against his greasy hands.

"Ichiya, let me go!" She shouted at him. She would kick him but she was sitting down. She wanted to touch him less than she needed to. She looked to Jellal with pleading eyes. He nodded and collided his fist to Ichiya's square face. He didn't go flying just let go off her.

"Man, don't get involved with another man's personal fairs," Jellal's blood began to boil when Ichiya was moving onto her. He spun Erza's chair round and removed his mask, quickly he planted his lips onto hers. He was shocked by his own actions than Erza was. She just kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck. Jellal moved his hands from the seat to her waist. Ichiya's mouth dropped to the floor. He was shocked to see that Erza had someone in her life and didn't tell him.

Jellal could taste the strawberry from her cake. He felt as her lips became moister with the kiss. He was in heaven as he licked her lower lips. Erza gladly allowed him to enter her mouth to explore the cavern. The strawberry taste was much stronger in her mouth. He wanted to carry it on further but he was thankful that he was able to kiss her.

After what felt like a minute, Jellal broke the kiss. He slid his mask back up and turned his attention to Ichiya.

"Don't get involved with a man's personal affairs, right?" Ichiya huffed and walked away. Jellal blushed and looked away. "I don't think he will be bothering you anymore, just tell your blonde friend to kiss Natsu then he should back off her as well." He said as looked to the bar. His eyes glanced over to Erza to see she was blushing whilst touching her lips. "Sorry about that. It was the only way to get him away from you."

"No, no...it's fine...I liked it," she said as she turned to face the pool. She looked at his face to see that he to was touching his lips over his mask. She only smiled as they both seemed to of liked it.

* * *

** AN: I hoped that you liked this little story. If you haven't noticed I hate Ichiya. All Erza's and Jellal's feelings towards him represent my own. Please review to tell me what you think. I love to hear you opinions.**


End file.
